Strawberry Gashes
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: Watch me fault her,You're living like a disaster She said Kill me faster with strawberry gashes all over all over..." Angry Princess one-shot, hints of JackalxAngry Princess


**This song fits the Angry Princess/Dana Newman perfectly! I mean, even the title says it all! **

**strong hints of Jackal/RyanxAngry Princess/Dana! **

**Song by Jack Off Jill**

**Story by The Girl In The Mental Hospital**

**-**

**Strawberry Gashes Angry Princess' Song**

Dana Newman eyed the knife in her hand, seeing it smile in at the light at her. She could already picture the bathroom dripping with dark rubies under the dim light of candles in the bathroom she resided at the minute. The shadows of death hanging in the air as her mind begun to lose whatever sanity she had left.

She averts her attention from the knife to the single candle sitting idly by itself on the edge of the sink, watching the flames flicker with her eyes seeing right through them. Like this flame, she too will burn out and be nothing but ashes.

_Turn her over_

_A candle is lit_

_I see through her_

_Blow it out and save all her ashes for me_

She was an imperfect doll, ready to be thrown away. Yet a sad beauty is there that she is not thrown away, rather, they try to fix her cracked and broken face. They manage to make her beautiful on the outside but despite all their efforts, she is still broken inside.

The poison has already run its course throughout her body and soul. The fake identity she held in the life full of despair and pain made her see how useless and a piece of junk she really was.

_Curse me_

_Sold her_

_The poison that runs its course through her_

She wanted to die for the longest time. Nobody ever suspected through her sweet, fake smile, she held these dark thoughts. Nobody saw the young woman slowly lose every bit of her sanity everyday through out her life. Nobody saw her but only sought to see what they wanted to see.

Pale white skin with strawberry gashes

_All over all over_

Closing her eyes, the broken doll raised the knife in her hand up high in the air and towards her face. She then opened her eyes wide and with a finally sigh, she sliced a part of her pale skin by the sharp blade, whimpering in pain as two gashes dangerously close to her right eye were formed.

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said kill me faster_

_With strawberry gashes all over_

She then brought the blade on her arm, slices it and forming slashes all over her skin. Her legs, torso, neck, chest, back, every part she could reach was slashed. Red liquid poured out of the wounds and slide down her skin, making her think of strawberries by their color. She giggled as she looked into the mirror, admiring her handy work with wide eyes that looked mad. She hummed a tune while walking over to the bathtub, filling it with water. By the time it was filled, she slid her body down into the warm and watched the once clear water turn into a murky red, giggling like a little girl.

She died of blood loss with a mad smile on her face. This broken doll has finally shown how imperfect she was both inside and out. Now everyone can see the horrific beauty she held and admire with terrified eyes at her.

Her ghost too was beautiful with straw berry gashes all over her.

_Called her over_

_And asked her if she was improving_

_She said feels fine it's wonderful_

_Wonderful here_

Her ghost giggled, a bloody knife held in her hand as she skipped around the area of her home, smiling sadistically at her victims coming towards the building. How much fun it's going to be in scaring them she thought with a mad giggle. Who knew being dead could be so wonderful. But…the darkness in her mind still wouldn't leave her. No matter if she slashes her wrists or posses her victims into following the same fate she went through, it wouldn't matter. Her mind would still be plagued by those shadows flickering at the corner of her vision, reaching out to grab her kicking and screaming into their dark hold.

_Hex me_

_Told her_

_I dreamt of a devil that knew her_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over_

_All over_

Her anger flared at the men with glasses staring at her in the cube. She shrieked and screamed at them, wanting to cut them into ribbons as they admire her beauty. No matter her strawberry gashes all over her pale form, she looked like a black rose with bloody thorns all around. A timid man with glasses slowly inched over, putting his hands on the glass of her cube and whispered over ad over again "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said kill me faster_

_With strawberry gashes all over_

_All over_

She stared at him; stopping whatever she was doing and watched as another man call out his name. "Denis! Get away from there!" The timid man, Denis yelled back "Yes Cyrus!" with one last sad look, he said one last 'I'm sorry' to her and ran over to the man, Cyrus's side, leaving her behind to watch him go.

_I lay quiet _

_Waiting for her voice to say_

"_Some things you lose_

_And some things you just give away"_

She laid herself on the ground, staring up at the ceiling of the basement, ignoring the other ghosts in their cubes. However, it became rather difficult to ignore the one ghost with a cage on his head yelling crude sayings at her. She glared at him and turned over, singing softly to herself a song she thought fit her perfectly. _"Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over…" _

_Scold me_

_Failed her_

_If only I held on tighter to her_

_Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me_

_Away from me_

The one with a cage on his head interested her. If not for his insanity, his pale gray skin with his own strawberry gashes. She admired his imperfection. Unlike the James Dean wannabe who thought she was sane, she became infatuated with the one he argues with a lot. How broken and mad she must be, so perfect for her and her own madness.

Even if he only thought of her body, she make him think instead of her broken beauty. She didn't know that he already did.

_Watch me lose her_

_It's almost like losing myself_

_Give her my soul_

_And let them take somebody else_

_Get away from me_

She grinned in glee when she killed that lawyer guy, it felt so good and right to watch him get cut in half. She glanced over at The Jackel's cell and smiled, blowing a kiss in his direction and disappeared from view, leaving a bewildered Jackal to dwell in his thoughts behind.

She felt resentment towards the human girl who was the daughter of the Withered Lover, wanting nothing more than to "Fix her up" with her strawberry gashes. But the Jackal beat her to it and she must say, he was a handsome fellow. Despite the cage, the straight jacket, and his gray skin, he was a fine man. Now that the house is gone and they are free, perhaps she could get to know him more.

Besides, Mad people do get along, right?

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living in a disaster_

_She said kill me faster_

_With strawberry gashes all over_

_All over_


End file.
